godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Heisei era/@comment-24484162-20180128201627
The Return of Godzilla: A commendable way of bringing Godzilla back to his roots to a more modern audience. Still a rather forgetabble film, though. Godzilla vs. Biollante: Oustanding film. Very deep plot, just the right amount of dark for a Godzilla film, and Biollante is easily one of the best looking monsters in the franchise with a good backstory to boot. Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: My all time favorite Godzilla film sans the original. I can get what people don't like about it, but when you actually look into the whole time travel/altered timeline jabber, it's a pretty damn good Godzilla film. The highlights of course are the fight scenes with Ghidorah, especially the final battle agaisnt his Mecha form. Godzilla vs. Mothra: Eh, this one was alright. I've always had a fondness for Mothra, and I believe the focus on her was good. I'm not too fond of Battra, though, and the whole environment issue-thing in the film annoyed me. I feel if they actually made this film into an actual remake of Mothra vs. Godzilla, then it would have been fantastic. Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II: Loved it. Despite having the dumbest looking version of Mechagodzilla, this is probably my second favorite Heisei Godzilla film. Rodan was a welcome inclusion, and the story around Godzilla Junior added good emotions to the film. And let's not forget the special effects. Good stuff. Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla: I think that a lot of us can agree that this is the weakest of the Heisei series. While the special effects were great, there were so many things wrong with this movie. Much of the film comes off as being rushed, and Godzilla's co-stars are weak. SpaceGodzilla, while bearing impressive powers, is poorly concieved and lacking in physical originality. MOGUERA is equally lacking in interest. If they used a different robot monster, say Gigan (that ''would have been good), I'd say differently. And Little Godzilla...*shudders* '''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah': Toho really ended the Heisei series right with this one. Aside from having a truly awesome and nightmarish opponent, Godzilla really shines as a sympathetic figure here with both the loss of his son and his own death, which had great buildup and emotion. This is my third favorite Heisei film, for sure. The Heisei Gamera Trilogy: I put all of these together because they are all freakin awesome. If I had been around during this time, I probably would have had very little faith in the idea of a Gamera remake being any good, especially after how badly the Showa series degraded after the first few films. But the Heisei films are some of the all time greatest kaiju movies I've ever seen, and the monsters featured are so amazingly designed. The third film especially has a special place in my heart. Probably the darkest kaiju film I've seen since the original Godzilla. Mothra trilogy: I'm rather neutral on these. While the Mothra movies are clearly geared more towards children, they do have some saving graces. Mothra Leo is the arguably the most powerful Toho kaiju ever made, and his opponents in the movie are all greatly designed. Dagahra (and the second movie in general) are my least favorite, but both Desghidorah and Grand King Ghidorah look fantastic, the latter being the best looking GHidorah ever in my opinion. The Elias, though, I could not stand. I liked the fairies better when they are mentally linked twins that constantly spoek in unison, and didn't have an evil third sister. I feel if they stuck to that, and even made allusions to the Godzilla films with a similar tone, these would have been better. Godzilla (1998): I don't want to talk about the Tristar Godzilla.